Talk:Random
Idiots. ..-___-.. Yes, you are an idiot. Deleting all the posts isn't gonna stop me, fyi. fuck u goldine Goldine didn't write that, I did, moron. Unless you're talking about the very first comment on this thing, then I don't know who wrote it. What? I have too much of a life to be posting here. Sorry, I didn't right anything on this, why say simple words when you can't show yourself on FLAB? It's not fair on this game, deal with it, and just live on ''and stop being so drammmmaaaaattticccccc it's agrivating, so just quit the freaken' game. -gσℓ∂ιηє●ρнσєcα hey raven...its me ✞©®Ø§§✞ <-> Are you that... guy..? On the news..? ~F!regirl. What does it take to scare that Raven loser away for good? She always contributes pointlessly to the wiki, but I never see that coward. Raven, are you a total milksop? If you want to prove that you aren't, get your lame little bitchy ass on Flab and fight me. Though you'll only be going to your death..... But answer this question: Did you honestly think that you could insult and threaten Shadow without me learning of it and then tracking you down and killing you? You should think twice before you speak. If I don't see you on Flab soon, I'm just gonna start attacking on here. Not exactly the most efficient, official and satisfying way of killing you, but it'll work. And everyone will see it. *draws knife and carves a picture of Cravenheart into it* *throws kunai at it and it hits the carving right in the eye* So, you see.... Come to Flab, make sure I see you and fight me or I'll have no trouble at all killing you on here. im afraid who ever you are will have to go through me before you can lay a finger on raven ^ ^ ~✞©®Ø§§✞ Hey, traitor. You know who I am, I told you yesterday. I thought you said you hate Raven? Cross, wth? Maybe I shouldn't have told you the things I told you. Whatever..... It doesn't matter anymore. Are you really on her side? Why should you be? Can't you see that she uses everyone? She's a good for nothing liar. Everyone sees that. She never truly loved you or she wouldn't be such a bitch about everything. You must have seen that when you left her (and it was a good idea). Cross, why don't you just be on my side for this? Once she's gone, you won't have to worry about it anymore. I'll just talk to you about this when I see you on Flab. Look, I've relished this game doesn't mean for anyone to be evil! Or good! Role playing has taken over all the new players on this game and crumpled them! Maybe if I joined this game earlier I might've learned more from the players, but now the only thing on this website is hatered, drama, fighting, clans, friends, enemies, and, most of all, ''Ravenheart I want to be peaceful, I don't want people to know me for being weak or ferocious, So why shouldn't we compromise to make Roleplaying fun? This is getting real, Like, real-life. Even if it's all fake, FLAB was for fun, not for Fight. I know you'll just shrug off the words and continue threatening Raven, but she joined for fun, And whatever she did to possibly hurt or insult your friend, She wasn't expecting everyone to hate her Electricclan is dead BTW and don't argue, I don't mention things in exactly the right way sometimes, but hopefully you'll get the point instead of using something I said against me, Okay? Okay. -Goldine Also, I don't yet know who you are and I'm thinking you're Ino... sorry ino but im on ravens side i dont care what you think about her or what you think i should think about her i dont care if she is useing me i dont care if she is lieing but i wont let you lay a finger on her ^ ^ ~✞©®Ø§§✞ Just because you haven't seen me often, it doesn't mean I'm new. Rp isn't what crumpled me, it's the people. My so-called friends... the ones who abandoned me.... and my real friends. Those are the things that shaped me, not rp. No matter what anyone does, everything's gonna be full of hatred, drama, friends and enemies, that's the human nature. I want to be peaceful too, but to achieve that, I must accomplish my goals. Rp is already fun, but it'll be better once all the problems have been solved. How is this getting real? Everything starts out to be fun, but turns bad eventually. I won't shrug off the words, I remember things that matter to me, but I will continue to threaten her because I have to. I also joined for fun, Goldine. I think almost everyone did. No one expects to have such hatred directed towards them, but again, that's human nature. Yeah, ik Electricclan's dead, no one's ever on from it. I also don't really like using things that people said against them unless they're my enemy. And yeah, I'm Ino. And Cross, why're you on her side? Can you honestly bring yourself to feel bad for her? And I don't care what you think about me, what you think I should think about Cravenheart or if she's using you. If she's using you, you'll be the one suffering, not me. She's obviously lying. You don't really have to be on anyone's side, and idc whose side you choose, but just stay out of my way, ok? I don't really wanna hurt you. I'm not sure how you plan to "not let me lay a finger on her". I mean come on, you're a cat. I'll still talk to you about this on Flab, maybe you'll change your mind, but if not, stay out of my way. ino cross isnt a cat, crossfoot is a cat :I and i will be in the way ino i know i cant kill you but at leaste i can try to stop you from killing her. You being Ino explains A LOT.I've seen you aaand, you're really strong, not just by role play, I remember you ^^ not neccesairily my friend but I'd say anyone who freaking messes with you or your friends will be mauled to smithereens so...Then again, I can play as Vipershade again (surprise,surprise, I'm Viper) and have you kill me as I fight alongside Raven, then it wouldn't hurt me, It would just kill that useless Viper..Never again...I don't see why I would but I want to try being a cat for once...Or I could represent (vipershade I mean) Cravenheart or whatever and you can kill me. You'll always end up killing me. I guess after what I just said you can think of us being frenemies. Hopefully mostly friends? -Goldine Ino is not strong I destroyed her easily without firing a bullet from my musket when I see ino again I wil make her wish she stayed off flab3 for good-Dictator Jagged Fel of the Confederacy : hey jagged :Its not like you are any stronger either~ :ino? <-> Jagged shut the heck up and pay attention to your grammar class next time you try to sound serious when you can't use periods or commas. -Goldine Hey , ino my name will be "lance.unicorn" for the time being. some one cloned cross...but i will still fight as cross. I am not a freak!! Just go lie in mouse Dung you idiot !!!! I can't go on flab!! My charger is broken and my laptop is dead !! And I swear!! If you lay a Nick of a claw on Crossfoot you'll be dead face down in a ditch!!! And for the record I never killed kits!!!! I justed freaked them out when I was a apprentice.-Ravenheart Jagged, oh Jagged, I knew you would turn out to be a dictator. Please, do pay attention to your grammar and punctuation, please. ~Aura *She took a sip of bloodied wine, and rested.* Our RP world is already spiraling to fall. It is no longer a question of if, but one of when. raven? how did you get on the wiki if ur lap top is dead...?